dragon_ball_power_lvlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Super
Dragon Ball Super (ドラゴンボール; Doragon Bōru Sūpā; commonly abbreviated as '''DBS') is a recent installment in the ''Dragon Ball franchise, a sequel to the Dragon Ball Z anime and manga which began airing on July 5, 2015. It is the first Dragon Ball television series featuring a new storyline in 18 years since the final episode of Dragon Ball GT in 1997. Akira Toriyama writes the plot outline, and then a team of writers creates the script, expanding, adding, and changing elements from Toriyama's plan as they deem appropriate. Toriyama does read the scripts for the story. A Dragon Ball Super manga is being produced alongside the anime. The series is developed by Toei, in a similar process to the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT animes. The series plot takes place after the Majin Buu Saga, in between the ten year gap towards the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Story In a peaceful period following the defeat of Kid Buu, Goku continues to attempt to maintain Earth's peace despite being forced by Chi-Chi to work on their radish farm. Gohan and Videl are married, and Goten and Trunks plan to find a wedding present for them. Beerus dreams of a Super Saiyan God and upon waking begins a search for the figure, believing his dream to be prophetic. The search leads him to King Kai's planet where he outclasses Super Saiyan 3 Goku, before turning his eyes to Vegeta on Earth. Beerus enjoyed his time on Earth until he was angered by the ungenerous Majin Buu for not sharing his pudding. The Z-Fighters team up to take out Beerus but his power was too much for them. Champa and Vados notice Beerus fighting on King Kai's planet and later on Earth, and want to stay unnoticed by Beerus. They talk about finding "big wish orbs". The Supreme Kais overhear them and think that they are talking about the Namekian Dragon Balls. Before Beerus could destroy the Earth, Goku intervenes and requests for more time to seek out the Super Saiyan God. Goku uses the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron and learns that a ritual is performed to make the Super Saiyan God. After achieving this state, Goku begins another battle with Beerus. In the end result of Beerus winning, Beerus leaves to go back to his planet and sleep. In the mean time, Champa finds more Dragon Balls, not the Namekians' balls, and goes back to his universe and plans to go back to universe seven to greet Beerus. Sorbet and the rest of the Third Stellar Region are failing to find Dragons Balls and the empire crumbling so they set out to revive Frieza. After Frieza has been revived, he seeks revenge on Goku and trains for four months. During this time, Goku and Vegeta are being trained by Whis to grow stronger in their base. Frieza has returned to Earth and brings an army of one thousand soldiers. His army has been defeated by some Z-Fighters. Goku and Vegeta eventually realize Frieza is alive and reach Earth. Goku and Vegeta combat Frieza in his Golden Form using Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Frieza destroys the Earth as a last ditch effort to escape the wrath of Vegeta, however, Whis, Beerus, Goku and some few others survive. Whis alters time and sends Goku five minutes into the past to finish off Frieza before he can destroy the Earth. Gohan starts training with Piccolo to get even more stronger and protect his loved ones and Goku and Vegeta resume their training. Goku and Vegeta's training is interrupted once again with the arrival of Champa and Vados. It is revealed that there are twelve universes in all, and Goku and Vegeta are of Universe Seven, and Champa is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Upon being stunned by the delicacies of Earth, Champa and Beerus arranges a five member team Tenkaichi tournament of Universe Six and Seven. If Champa wins, he will swap the Earth of Universe 7 with the extinct Earth of his universe. If Beerus wins, he will obtain the six Super Dragon Balls Champa has obtained. Team Universe 7, consisting of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Buu and the mysterious Monaka will fight off against Team Universe 6, Frost, Hit, Botamo, Cabba and Magetta. Team Universe 7 wins and Champa's wrath is incurred against his contestants. Sagas # Battle of Gods Saga (episodes 1-14) # Resurrection ‘F’ Saga (episodes 15-27) # Universe 6 Saga (episodes 28-41) # Monaka Saga (episodes 42-46) # Future Trunks Saga (episodes 47~) Cast Category:Dragon Ball Super